


Housewife's Love Song

by Furimmer



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hyuugacest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Uzumaki Hinata passes another day in another life. What is and what could have been.





	Housewife's Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Housewife's Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643206) by [Sintari (OriginalSintari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/pseuds/Sintari). 



_Иногда я слышу, как мои кости напрягаются под тяжестью жизни, которой я не живу. — Джонатан Сафран Фоер_

Хината Узумаки всегда была одной из самых ранних пташек в деревне, но просыпается она чаще всего в одиночестве. Она больше не проверяет сторону Хокаге, чтобы убедиться, что она ещё тёплая.

Тем не менее, две маленькие жизни ожидают, что она приготовит завтрак. Она всё же ждёт некоторое время, прежде чем разбудить детей. Боруто спит на животе, раскинув руки и ноги, словно морская звезда. Химавари спит свернувшись в клубок. На прикроватной тумбочке её дочери разбросаны цветные мелки и новый рисунок Наруто. Хината добавит его к остальным на холодильнике.

В академии она доверила их первенца заботам своего бывшего товарища по команде Шино. Они обмениваются несколькими вежливыми фразами, и Хината в очередной раз задаётся вопросом, почему он так и не женился. Затем она снова удивляется, когда же она успела стать старухой в тридцать три года, пытающуюся вписать каждый кусочек головоломки в семейную гармонию. Интересно, а она вообще существует?

Большую часть времени Хината благодарна, что Химавари ещё не ходит в академию. Уборка, восхищение рисунками, обучение готовке — эти маленькие действия кирпичик за кирпичиком выстраивают её повседневность, пока один день не сменится ночью, чтобы наступил следующий.

Следующая остановка Хинаты — рынок. Между прилавками она мельком видит измученное лицо женщины, которая получила всё, что хотела. Узумаки Хината и Учиха Сакура закрывают глаза, а потом и вовсе отворачиваются. Хината про себя благодарит Химавари, которая внезапно бежит куда-то вперёд, вынуждая Хинату последовать за ней, вместо того, чтобы останавливаться и болтать о пустяках вокруг всего, о чём лучше не говорить.

Следующий пункт в ежедневном списке дел — поместье Хьюга. У неё уже вошло в привычку приходить на послеобеденный чай к матери, Хьюга Химико, и сестре Ханаби. В это время её отец с её дочерью практикуются в элементарных упражнениях бьякугана, замаскированных в игру в притворство.

Хината давно позабыла как выглядит блеск гордости в глазах Хиаши, до Химавари.

— В моей жизни она самая юная из тех, кому удалось разбудить бьякуган, — всегда говорит Хиаши, приветствуя внучку.

— Она — вторая, — не говорит Хината. И старается не думать. Потому что какая мать поставит жестокую правду превыше достижений собственной дочери?

— Ты выглядишь уставшей, — говорит мать, когда они оказывается наедине. — Вот это поможет, — она протягивает пакетик с одним из особых чаев Хинате, который та быстро убирает в карман. Она узнаёт запах листьев, смесь, которую её мать называет «Любовная песнь домохозяйки».

Если она активирует свой бьякуган, то отсюда будет видна могила Неджи.

— Он отдал свою жизнь, чтобы защитить тебя и Наруто, — сказал её отец в тот день, когда они покрыли идеальное тело Неджи чёрной землёй Конохи. Он думал, что это её утешит.

Хината вспоминает, как её муж впервые послал теневого клона наблюдать за соревнованиями Боруто по метанию сюрикенов.

— Это была плохая сделка, — думает она.

Хьюга никогда не меняются.

Когда новая мантия Хокаге ложится на плечи Наруто, он присылает весточку, что его не будет дома к обеду. Каждый раз, когда Хината строит планы, как провести время вместе, он уезжает куда-то, Наруто называет это дипломатическими миссиями. В такие дни Хината не говорит детям, что их отец будет дома к ужину до тех пор, пока не почувствует его чакру за дверью.

После сказки и поцелуев перед сном, она расчёсывает волосы — сотня движений массажной щёткой — и смотрит в зеркало на измученное лицо женщины, которая получила всё, что когда-либо хотела.

«Любовная песнь домохозяйки» никогда не бывает достаточно длинной, чтобы успокоить кровоточащие края её памяти.

_Её кузен Неджи. Тот, кто всегда был рядом. Но кто ценит постоянство, когда тебе семнадцать, ты влюблена не в того парня, и война в самом разгаре?_

_— Хината-сама, — сказал он. И она была так поражена нежностью, написанной серебром в его глазах, что сделала шаг назад. Вот так Хината Хьюга, семнадцатилетняя девушка, которую никто никогда не целовал, поняла, что сейчас что-то произойдёт._

_Но он только провёл пальцами по её щеке, открывая рот, чтобы заговорить, прежде чем началась атака, и мир рухнул. Это был единственный раз, когда он прикоснулся к ней с любовью, и спустя сто девятнадцать минут, она почувствовала его вес на своей спине, прежде чем он ушёл навсегда._

Девчонкой её учили читать молитву перед домашним алтарём. Каждую ночь её молитва становится всё короче и короче. Она молится, чтобы клановые ветви больше не существовали, чтобы Джууби никогда больше не нападал, и чтобы её дети знали своего отца. Она молится, чтобы тот последний украденный момент с её кузеном мог продлиться ещё хоть минуту. Тридцать секунд. Десять.

— Может быть однажды всё изменится, — думает домохозяйка. Но не нужно обладать бьякуганом, чтобы увидеть, как её будущие дни простираются перед ней, словно нить из бумажных кукол.

И если она сидит тихо и неподвижно, то она может почувствовать, как пальцы её кузена скользят по её щеке. Возможно он собирался открыть ей секретное дзюцу их семьи. Может быть он собирался попросить её взять его за руку и бежать вместе с ним. Может быть она ошибается. Может быть она всё это выдумала.

Может двое Хьюга могли бы быть счастливы.

Может в другой жизни.


End file.
